Remote Connection
by Lola Hard
Summary: *Sam/Bee* Sam told Bee of his feelings in a message, and the Autobot is quick to give a call to his human. Two boys, one phone... you do the math ;P


**Pairing:** Sam/Bee

**Summary:** Sam told Bee of his feelings in a message, and the Autobot is quick to give a call to his human. Two boys, one phone… you do the math ;)

**Dis****claimer:** All characters are of legal age. I don't own anything you recognize. No money gained, only fun.

**A/N:** Thank you to my wonderful beta Kristie, for her help and patience :)

* * *

"_**Remote Connection"**_

Sam lazily and disgustedly picked at his eggs with a fork. He wasn't really hungry. In fact, even the smell of food brought up a feeling of nausea in his empty stomach. He hadn't eaten for 24 hours already, but couldn't bring himself to do something about it. Cold fingers of fear scratched at his consciousness; doubts and self-reprimand made him play the possible maybe's and what-if's over and over in his mind, torturing himself with inner battle.

It wouldn't do him any good at today's conference. He was glad his mother couldn't see him in such a state. Judy Witwicky was a force of nature in her own, mother-care way. On the other hand, his temporary solitude brought him back to unpleasant thoughts, and he wished there were something or someone he could turn his attention to and forget about his problems at least for some time.

He was in Washington. How did fate throw him there? Very easily. It had been Miles who was supposed to take part in this conference actually. Yeah, Sam's goofy friend could be a nut-case most of the time, but he had brains for history, more than any other guy or girl in their school. But Miles had called Sam the day before and told him that he was ill and couldn't go, and since Sam was the only one he knew who had interesting and useful information about his grandfather's research to tell people, could he please save his butt and take his place...?

At first it seemed like a bad idea. It actually _was_ a bad idea, but for some crazy moment Sam considered it and agreed to help. Bumblebee wasn't home that day, he had some Autobot things to do and would be absent for at least one more day…

…_Sam's guardian never took his duty lightly. The yellow bot would drive him to school and back, to the outlook and to the river – wherever Sam had to or wanted to go. Constant feeling of being protected was a good thing, but it also left little time for Sam to be alone. He had a lot on his mind lately, the main thing being his… not so friendly feelings for Bumblebee. It frightened Sam, it made him consider a visit to the shrink, and it seriously made him question his normalcy._

_Sam argued with himself, tried to go out with girls, to put a distance between him and his best friend. But the more he tried to suppress it, the deeper he sank into his own shit._

_Maybe __his departure for the conference was the only opportunity to put an end to all this._

_He knew __that if Bee wouldn't find Sam home upon his coming back he would check the boy's PC for any information. That is why Sam created a text file in his folder and started typing:_

"_Bee,_

_I won't be home __when you read this. I had to go to the Washington scientific historical conference instead of Miles, I'll be back in two days… I've been thinking a lot lately… And I have to tell you something… I don't think I have guts to say this to your face, I've never been a brave guy, you know, but I have to say it somehow, so I'm doing it like a coward… Bee, I love you. And have been for a long time, I just realized it not long ago… You're the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. You've changed my life. I wouldn't be me without you, Bee… I don't know what to do with it, or what you think about it, but that's what I feel, I can't hold it inside._

_Yours, Sam_

_Before __he could change his mind, he saved the file giving it the name "For Bee", grabbed his duffel bag and left his room, heading to the airport…_

…So here he was, in the cafeteria for the participants of the conference, trying to have breakfast, calling himself a thousand of names and generally wishing he'd die of shame in place.

Sam's cell phone suddenly rang, vibrating on the table and startling the boy from his pitiful state. He looked at the colorful display and dropped the fork as he read one word: "Bumblebee".

Sam's heart skipped a bit, palms were instantly damp. He panicked.

Bee didn't know his phone number. Hell, Sam didn't even think Bee could actually make a call! He was a robot, a car, he couldn't have a cell phone. And even if he had, why the hell did the display show his guardian's name when he wasn't in his phone book...? But the boy's mind rushing two hundred miles per hour suggested to him one simple explanation: Bee is an alien spy, there's nothing impossible for him in this world.

Oh, well, whatever. The phone rang again, repeating its sickeningly merry tune and making Sam jump for the second time.

He reached for the phone, but stopped himself. Bee was probably giving him this unexpected call to talk about that stupid message… What were the chances of a mutual feeling between them? One in a million? Billion? Trillion? Or even smaller? Most people didn't even know of the sentient robots' presence on Earth. Had it been another person who'd found the frozen body of Megatron, and not Archibald Witwicky, Sam would still be unaware of the Cybertronians' arrival and of their war. It was just an accident when his grandpa made a wrong step in the snow, coming down under the ice and into the cave that changed his whole existence. So Sam's chances of getting acquainted with Bumblebee had been smaller than he could ever imagine. And the chances of having romantic relationship with the robot – giant metallic alien that had been created thousands of years before Sam's birth, and would live long after Sam's death – were less than microscopic. Yes, they were friends – best friends, even – but he was almost positive that that's where his incredible luck ended.

So what if Bee is disgusted by Sam's written words? What if he says that he's leaving him and doesn't want to see him anymore? His guardian… Until this moment Sam didn't even realize how big the place Bumblebee occupied in his life and heart had been. Losing him would be losing a part of himself. A _huge_ part. So huge that no human could ever fill it… _God, what have I done?_

Yeah, Sam, you're a coward. A goddamn coward who almost wet his pants when your voiceless and legless robotic friend gave you the Allspark. At that moment your guardian's blue stare filled with pain and plea was the only thing that made you take the cube, clasp it to your chest, turn around and run towards the danger. What are you going to do now, when the source of your fears is that very guardian...?

Sam decided that if he was going to fuck everything up, then he would do it honorably, like Optimus had taught him. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the dial button and all but whispered, "Yes." The only word he could think of around anything concerning Bee.

"Sam! Why didn't you pick up the phone for so long? I was worried out of my processor!" Bumblebee's voice came over in a rush. Sam's mouth opened helplessly in dismay and the boy forgot to close it. This was the last thing he expected to hear. He had mentally braced himself for demands of explanations, for scolding of his stupidity, for whatever angry words Bumblebee had to say – but such plain and uncovered worry took him aback.

"Sam?" Bee's tone rose up a bit, showing notes of panic. This snapped Sam out of his muteness.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm here, Bee. I-… I'm sorry," was all he could say. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He heard silence. Then a sigh. Then silence again. His throat felt dry.

"Sam, I've just come back home from patrol," Bumblebee started, and the boy shut his eyes closed, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. The conversation was taking the exact turn he dreaded the most. "I read your message, Sam." Bumblebee stopped as if waiting for a reply. The boy could only let out a little breath into the phone to let the Autobot know that he was there and listening. Bee continued in a soft voice, choosing the words carefully. "I regret many things in my life… I regret the death of my home planet, I regret being too small and weak to stop Megatron, or too young to understand the meaning of some things…" Sam's heart fell; he buried his trembling fingers in his hair, putting his elbows onto the table and cradling his head, feeling loss and dull pain in his chest. "But most of all… I regret not being with you right now."

The boy's breath hitched. Does that mean-…?

"I'm glad one of us was brave enough to bring this to the surface. And… as ironic as it is…" Bee let out a soft breathless laugh, "it was you. I've been a soldier for several millennia, I was taught by the best of our kind to fight my fears, I was supposed to be your support and shield, and yet…" another sigh, "…and yet _you_ are the stronger one of the two of us… And I am glad… I love you, Sam."

By the end of Bumblebee's short but emotional speech Sam was shivering. But hearing those last four words was his undoing. "Bee," he almost whimpered, desperately wishing he truly was beside his best friend – and hopefully more now.

Bumblebee seemed to be waiting for something. And suddenly Sam realized that the bot wanted to hear the same words from him. _Needed_ to hear them. Sam wrote them in the message, yes, but no amount of typed letters could compare with a sound of voice speaking them and _meaning_ them. "I love you, Bee," he said trying to compensate the lack of visual and physical contact with emotions that were drowning his mind.

They both kept silent, not knowing what to say next. But their relief, and sadness, and ache to be close were almost material.

"I never thought you'd feel the same," Sam said finally. "I thought it was impossible, y'know."

"Then we were both thinking that way, Sam," Bumblebee answered. "I considered it impossible that you would ever… want this, want me," he finished. And Sam could feel all the doubts, all the fears his best friend had gone through. Well, he knew where to look, because he'd gone through that hell, too.

"I'm sorry, Bee," Sam said.

"For what?" The robot asked in wonder.

"For me being a fool," the boy explained. "It's because of me that… right now… we can't…" He didn't know what he was going to say. He wanted to do so many things: to see Bee's sky-blue eyes, to feel his calming presence, to touch him and make sure it's not a dream – everything at once…

Bumblebee didn't respond for several seconds, and the boy was starting to think he had pushed too far, crossing some kind of an invisible line. Then Bee's voice sounded into his ear again, a little more quiet than before. "Where are you now, Sam?"

Sam glanced around, though he knew his whereabouts perfectly well without that. "At the cafeteria… why?" he asked just as quietly, without realizing it.

"You might want to move to the restroom," came the reply, confusing the boy.

"Um… I don't understand, Bee," he frowned, but his legs were already carrying him towards the said destination.

"I think you _do_ understand, Sam," this time Bumblebee's voice lowered almost to a whisper. Sam felt a full flock of goose bumps rushing up his spine and heating up his cheeks instantly.

It was crazy.

"Oh God, Bee," he said barely audibly, opening the door with trembling fingers.

It was a good thing that the restroom was one of those clean, nicely smelling single-person rooms, not a row of stalls where everyone could hear every word, or bend down and see a pair of boots indicating that the place is occupied. Sam didn't think he could have handled that. So far his luck didn't fail him.

"I'm-… I'm here, Bee," he said, clearing his throat and closing the door. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Not that anyone could blame him in such a situation.

"What are you wearing?" A soft question, personal and intimate. Sam's jeans suddenly felt tight. And that was only the beginning…

"Well… Sh-… short-sleeved shirt and jeans," he breathed with embarrassment.

"Good," Bee approved. "Now I just want you to relax Sam. Close your eyes."

"Okay," Sam barely managed.

"It seems like it's been a long time since the moment I first saw you," Bee started speaking in a gentle, quiet voice, and each word felt like a caress. "I knew that you are the one the moment you touched my insignia with your hands… I couldn't possibly leave your side after the battle, and you can't imagine how happy it made me when you allowed me to stay with you… All this time I harboured a desperate hope that someday you would look at me like at something more than just your car…"

"Bee, you've never been 'just my car', you've always been so much more," Sam urgently interrupted his best friend.

"Let me say this, Sam, I need you to know," Bumblebee continued. "I allowed myself to pretend that behind your touches to my body was more than just friendship. Your hands gave me thrill and disappointed me all at once. Because, as much as I wished it, I couldn't return the favor, I had no right to do it then... So now," Bee went on, "I want you, Sam, to touch yourself. For me. Caress your skin the way you caressed my leather."

Sam was listening to his friend's voice; he was speechless and incredibly aroused.

It was insane.

And yet Sam found himself doing what Bumblebee told him to do. He snaked his hand under his shirt and started running his fingers up and down his stomach, his breath hitching for a moment.

"Make it as good as it was for me," Bee encouraged seductively, eliciting a sigh from Sam. Where did he learn to talk like that? But all coherent thoughts left the boy's head a minute later, when his guardian said, "Now open your jeans and touch yourself."

Sam followed the instructions dazedly. He opened the fly and caressed his freed erection with his fingers, clenching his teeth and getting used to the idea of another living person witnessing such an intimate act, let alone participating in it.

It wasn't really him. It was another person. Sam had never done anything like that, and it felt _so good_…

"Use your saliva to wet your palm, Sam… And then wrap your fingers around yourself."

Sam spit on his hand and cupped his hot member, letting out a shaky breath. He bit his lip, needing to caress himself.

"Not yet," his guardian prevented his actions as if sensing what was going on. "Just light touches…"

It was pure torture. The robot probably didn't know what it feels like for a teenage boy. Sam took a deep breath and let it out to calm down a little.

"Start moving your hand… slowly." Sam gladly followed the request, giving a small gasp at the intensity of it all. "Yes, that's it…" Bee supported him.

The boy was still trying to keep the situation in check. One part of him screamed that it was embarrassing, and confusing, and wrong in so many ways; the other part was pushing him to the edge of the abyss that were their feelings for each other, telling him that nothing could be wrong, or shameful there.

And then Bumblebee whispered again in that low voice the mere sound of which turned the boy on like nothing ever could. "I want to hear you, Sam. Let me _hear_ how much you like it."

And all of Sam's embarrassment and shyness disappeared as he finally fell into that abyss. He felt like a dam that gave and broke under a flood of emotions he was no longer able to control. Bee was the one who was in control now, and he'd be damned if it didn't feel so _good_ to be at his guardian's mercy. He banged his forehead on the wall softly and stayed like that for support, closing his eyes. A deep, needy moan left his throat.

"Yeah, Sam, just like that." A wonderful voice. A magical voice… He always loved Bee's voice, but it was the first time he'd heard it over the phone, and it was the first time he'd heard him speaking like that. And the bot was using this voice for _him_. The thought was driving Sam crazy and arousing him even more if that could be possible.

"You want to know what I would do to you if I were there with you...?" Bumblebee asked teasingly.

"Yes, Bee… tell me," the boy whispered, panting.

"I'd be standing behind you, Sam, pressing you to myself, and that would be _my_ hand pleasuring you. I'd squeeze my fingers just… slightly…" Sam involuntarily projected the fantasy into reality, imagining a strong protective body against his backside and flexing his palm, gasping at the sensations. "Yes, like that, Sam… I'd run my thumb over the ve-ry… tip," Bee whispered breathlessly, punctuating every syllable.

The boy moaned again. His hand was living the life Bumblebee's voice created, obedient to his every word. "Bee… m-more," Sam begged, spreading his pre-come over his hot pulsing erection.

His guardian had obviously every intention to fulfill his human's wishes, but not that fast. "I'd tangle my other hand in your silky brown hair, pulling at it gently… stroking you all the while…"

Sam's head fell back at that, his hand moving steadily. "Bee… I want-" he pleaded.

"Keep going slowly," Bumblebee repeated softly, but confidently.

Sam couldn't believe it: he was desperate to quicken the pace; he ached for it, but was unable to disobey that sweet voice. It had a power over him that was stronger than any physical force.

"I'd touch my lips to your neck… I'd kiss my way up to your ear… biting softly at the earlobe… pushing my wet tongue inside…"

"Ahhh," Sam groaned, breathing heavily and making low noises in his throat. He was close, his whole body was reacting and tensing, he started pushing into his hand, though still excruciatingly slowly.

"I'd lick your cheek… I'd find your wonderful lips with mine… entering your mouth with my tongue… kissing you deeply… pressing myself into your back…"

Sam was out of his mind. "Bee… please," the boy whimpered, his voice breaking. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, Sam, go faster now, that is what _I_ would do to you," Bumblebee allowed finally, breaking the unbelievable tension inside Sam's body and mind; the boy moaned again, letting his desires take over him.

Lies. Sweet lies. All of that what Bee was telling him was never going to happen. Bee was a robot made of cold metal, not a human with soft warm skin. But right now Sam would believe anything Bee would say. He _wanted_ to believe it so much! So he just dived into this fiction, letting that velvet voice wrap around his mind in a loving embrace and guide him to impossible heights; just pretended for a little while that Bee indeed had human lips and hands to really do all those things to him. He loved Bumblebee's metallic body, he truly and sincerely admired it – but in such matters he was too used to flesh and blood, he couldn't see another way. Maybe there _were_ other ways – and he would willingly learn them – but right now…

"You are so beautiful, Sam, inside and outside," Bee spoke as the boy picked up the pace, finally going at it, floating in the feelings, breathing out his guardian's name like he was his personal god, which wasn't far from truth at that moment. "I'd die for you, Sam. I'd do anything… I love you."

And, hearing that, Sam was sent into a free fall, eyes squeezed shut, jaws clenched in an attempt to stifle the cry of a desired bliss, so hard that it made him sink to his knees onto the tile floor. An agonized "mmmm" tore its way from his throat, his damp forehead falling forward again and resting against the shockingly cool wall, his left hand clutching at the phone for dear life, unable to reach the source of the voice, the source of love.

Sam's heart had gone wild in his chest; blood was hammering in his ears. If Bee was saying anything, then Sam simply didn't hear it. A couple of minutes passed as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Did you like it, Sam?" Bee asked when the boy was almost back to normal state. Always caring, always thoughtful and considerate.

"It was… unbelievable, Bee… Thank you," Sam said still trying to calm down.

"It was my pleasure," the bot spoke gently.

It was then when the realization dawned.

"Bee, what about you...?" Sam asked in worry. He left the question unfinished, but they both knew what he was asking about.

"Just forget about it, Sam." The boy heard a warm smile behind those words. "Think about your conference."

Sam looked down and assessed his current physical state. He was still on his knees, flushed, sweaty, pants somewhere around his ankles, and ejaculate all over his hand and uniform shirt after a mind-blowing orgasm his robotic phone-lover had just inspired – how the hell was he supposed to throw it all out of his head during the damn conference?

"I appreciate your sense of humor, Bee," he said.

"We'll meet tomorrow. Soon enough… I'm going to miss you," the bot spoke in that same sexy voice again, making Sam's body respond tiredly.

"Uh… If we don't say good-bye to each other right now, Bee, I'm going to…" he trailed off, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

"Require the repeating of the remote connection process?" Bee asked helpfully. "Or, as humans would call it, another phone-sex act?" The bot was as merciless at teasing as he was gifted in bringing Sam to pleasure.

"Stop, you naughty Autobot," Sam let out a breathless laugh. "Or you're going to stick with me and my phone for awhile."

"Not that I would mind," he heard the bot's playful chuckle. "I love you, Sam," Bumblebee repeated, for the third time that day.

"I love you, Bee," the boy was more than happy to reply, meaning every word.

They both fell silent for a moment, and then Sam hung up.

x-x-x

Sam was starting to doubt that the next day was ever going to come. All his thoughts were occupied with a certain Autobot, making it hard to concentrate on his scientific task. He didn't want to recall his speech in front of the audience. He'd kept zoning out, distracting, making slips and was infinitely happy when it had been over.

He set his foot to the land of Mission City and realized how nervous he was, standing in the parking lot of the airport and waiting. Bumblebee was supposed to meet him and take him home, but the boy didn't know how to behave and what to say in the presence of his guardian. What had happened between them the day before lifted their relationship to a new level, but firstly he was still afraid to fuck up, and secondly he didn't know what to expect…

Sam's cell phone came to life, and the boy hurriedly fished it from his pocket. The display was showing Bumblebee's name.

"Hey, Bee," Sam said into the phone doing his best to cover the emotion.

"Hello, Sam," the Autobot's warm voice replied. "Did you arrive safely?"

"Yeah, the flight was good."

"How did the conference go?" was the next question.

That made Sam smile. "Better to not think about that." He heard Bee's interested chuckle. That sound promised trouble. "Uh… where are you, Bee?" Sam asked to change the topic.

"Right behind you," his guardian spoke, a purr of engine from the said direction confirming his words.

Sam turned around and for the umpteenth time since their acquaintance admired the smooth, beautiful forms of the yellow-black Camaro shining in the amber rows of the setting sun.

His reverie was interrupted by a pair of strong hands that wrapped around his waist carefully from behind. Sam almost jumped out of his skin and tried to escape, but was pressed to a hard chest.

"I've missed you, Sam," a familiar low voice breathed right into his ear, hot breath tickling his skin and making his knees tremble.

_What__ the hell's going on?_

Sam grabbed the hands and shook them off, turning around to look at his captor. And almost cursed.

The guy standing in front of him was a little older and taller than him, lithe and slender, but good-muscled. He was dressed in boots with pointed toes, black leather pants and a racing jacket with a stand-up collar and black-yellow stripes on his shoulders and chest. He was handsome, Sam was sure that if he took a walk down the street he'd get a lot of admiring looks from women, and maybe even from men. Dirty blond hair in a stylish disarray; masculine jaw-line; sensual, but firm shape of lips – and sky-blue eyes that people would say 'they've seen life' about. There was wisdom, and harshness, and cheerfulness, and infinite kindness in them. Those eyes could throw daggers at enemies and show affection for friends. And those eyes were smiling at Sam.

"Bee?" the stunned boy whispered, trying to put it all together and not lose his mind.

"Yes, Sam," the man smiled. Yes, that was the same voice Sam was used to, it couldn't be a joke. _God, don't let this be a joke._

The boy was staring at his friend's body, so human, so… alive. He would leave the questions for later; right now he didn't care _how_, he only cared what it meant for both of them.

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably under Sam's gaze, his smile fading slightly. It was as if he wasn't sure how to interpret the boy's silence.

"Have you recharged your accumulators, Bee?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, I have. Why are you asking?"

"Because you're gonna need all of your energy soon," Sam warned him with a teasing smile and giggled when Bumblebee's handsome face expressed something akin to 'Oh… Oh!'.

Not saying anything, Bee grabbed Sam's hand and started dragging him towards the car. Both doors opened in a hurry long before they reached the vehicle.

"Hey, what about my luggage?" Sam asked, pretending to be annoyed, but failing and grinning instead.

"Frag the luggage, we'll come back for it later," was Bumblebee's only reply. He was obviously inclined not to lose another second.

As soon as Sam's door closed, the Camaro's engine growled and the car started with a jerk as if Barricade was after the two.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sam's laugh could be heard.

"Oh, I'll show you exactly what, Sam," Bee smirked in answer.

_**The **__**Happy Ti-… ahem, End**_

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading! And please review :)_


End file.
